Te quiero, hermano
by HikariRiverIshidaSage
Summary: buajajaja, vuelvo con otro... es America/Canada... y tratara de la guerra de 1812... con algunos cambitos buajajaja xDD  jejeje, pro fa lean y diganme k les parece
1. Chapter 1

Te quiero, hermano.

Prologo.

Todavía podía recordar los días antes de que Alfred se marchara de casa buscando su independencia de Inglaterra. Los gritos, las peleas… los golpes…

**Flashback**

-¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR CONTROLANDOME DE ESA MANERA INGLATERRA! ¡YA TENGO LA EDAD SUFICIENTE PARA REGUIRME POR MI MISMO!—podía escuchar los gritos de Alfred hasta su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

-¡SOLO ERES UN NIÑATO! ¡NO SABES NADA DEL MUNDO, NADA! ¡TE DESTRUIRIAN SI NO FUERA POR MI!—de igual manera podía escuchar los gritos de Arthur.

-¿¡Y TU QUE SABES! ¡SOLO TIENES MIEDO DE QUE SEA MUCHO MEJOR Y MAS PODEROSO QUE TU!—pasos rápidos y fuertes.

-¡ALFRED! ALFRED VUELVE AQUÍ, NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO, ¡ALFRED!—pasos de alguien que subía las escaleras rápidamente.

-¡CALLATE!—y finalmente su puerta era abierta violentamente para ser cerrada de la misma forma.

-¿A-Alfred?—pregunto lentamente sacando la cabeza de las mantas para poder ver a su hermano.

-Mattie…-susurro acercándose y sentándose pesadamente en la cama—no sé cuanto más puedo soportar… Arthur… Arthur no entiende… estoy cansado de seguir sus ordenes y no poder hacer nada mas—susurro con una mirada derrotada.

-Alfred… Arthur es nuestro padre… solo esta tratando de hacer lo mejor para nosotros—susurro acercándose lentamente y poniendo una mana en su hombro.

-¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! ¡NOS PROTEGE DEMASIADO! ¡NO PODEMOS MOVER NINGUN SOLO DEDO SIN QUE EL TENGA QUE ENTERARSE O PUEDA HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO!—exclamo levantándose de golpe y desaciendose del toque de su hermano.

-Alfred por favor, calmate—pidio tratando de alzar la voz pero saliendo en un susurro como siempre.

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? SI ESE VIEJO OBSTINADO NO QUIERE ENTENDER—empezo a pasearse por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

-Alfred… por favor me estas asustando...—apreto contra él, el oso que tenía en las manos sin dejar de verlo ansiosamente.

-Escapemos…—susurro de repente Alfred que claramente no lo había escuchado.

-¿Qué?—pregunto sorprendido abriendo enormemente los ojos viendo a Alfred que se había parado frente a el.

-Escapemos…—repitió el ojiazul tomándolo de los hombros y agachándose un poco para verlo a los ojos—Arthur solo quiere controlarnos Mattie, no podemos seguir bajo su dominio, así que independicémonos—explico seriamente.

-Alfred… no… no podemos—susurro claramente empezando a asustarse.

-¡Claro que podemos! Será difícil no lo niego, pero lo lograremos juntos, pelearemos si es necesario, ¡por nuestra libertad!—a continuación tomo sus manos apretándolas levemente.

-Alfred, por favor, estamos bien así.

-No lo estamos Mattie, y lo sabes… por favor ven conmigo… no puedo hacerlo sin ti….

-Alfred… yo… yo… no puedo… p-perdóname y-yo no quiero pelear… no contra Arthur... el ha sido muy bueno con nosotros—susurro bajando la mirada para evitar la mirada de traición que se había posado en los ojos de su hermano.

-Mattie… n-no puedes estar hablando en serio… t-tú no puedes…

-L-lo siento Alfred… realmente lo siento…-susurro haciendo el ademan de pararse.

-¡NO!—exclamo Alfred volviendo a poner las manos en sus hombros y apretándolos obligándolo a volver a sentarse—t-tu no estás hablando en serio… A-Arthur t-te está obligando a decir eso… p-pero no d-debes tener m-miedo Mattie... y-yo te amo y y-yo te protegeré…-a cada palabra que decia el agarre en sus hombros se hacía más fuerte.

-A-Alfred… p-por favor…

-¡NO! T-te amo Mattie… y-y te hare e-entenderlo y entonces aceptaras ir conmigo… y escaparemos juntos…-sus ojos habían tomado un brillo que nunca antes había visto y en esos momentos estaba más que asustado estaba aterrorizado.

-A-Alfred…-trato de hacerlo volver cuando un violento beso fue puesto en sus labios a la vez que era recostado forzosamente en la cama con Alfred.

Al sentirse atrapado trato de pelear con todas sus fuerzas tratando de salir de debajo del otro, pero era más fuerte que él y con cada movimiento solo provocaba que el otro fuera más violento.

-Alfred…-susurro una vez que sus labios fueran liberados y la boca del otro se ocupara en su cuello mientras sus manos empezaban a meterse debajo de su camisa.

-Mío… eres mío Mattie...—repetía con cada beso y chupetón repartido en su cuello.

-N-no Alfred detente…—suplicaba sintiendo como las manos bajaban hasta el borde de su pantalón tratando de meterse debajo de él—por favor no… no lo hagas Alfred… por favor…—empezó a llorar fuertemente realmente aterrorizado por las acciones de su hermano.

Alfred al verlo en ese estado pareció salir de un trance y empezó a pestañar rápidamente como si lo viera por primera vez.

-¿M-Mattie…?—pregunto abriendo los ojos enormemente y separándose de el con una mano en la boca.

Al no sentir el peso de su hermano sobre él, Matt cogió el oso blanco a su lado y se hizo un ovillo en la cama escondiendo su cara, y lagrimas, en el oso.

-Mattie… y-yo…-no sabía que decir, había estado a punto de violar a su hermano, a la persona que mas amaba—Mattie...—se acerco tratando de poner una mano en su hombro.

-¡NO!—Matt se alejo del toque de su hermano moviéndose hasta la esquina de la cama quedando contra la pared—por favor no…—susurro viéndolo con temor.

No pudo soportar cuando vio la mirada que le dedicaba su hermano, sintió como si su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, el había provocado esa mirada en su hermano, había estado a punto de lastimar a la persona que mas amaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, se merecía esa mirada, se merecía golpes, se merecía todo.

Bajando la mirada se alejo de la cama abriendo la puerta donde quedo parado unos segundos.

-Matt… por favor… sé que no lo merezco… pero te pido perdón de todo corazón… eres la persona que más amo en este mundo… y nunca quise hacerte daño… te amo—susurro cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Escuchando sus pasos alejarse se quedo ahí sentado dejando que todas sus lagrimas salieran libremente hasta que se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente… Alfred se había marchado, sin decir adiós ni nada, solo había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado con la noche como única acompañante.

Con la mirada pérdida en la ventana ubicada en su habitación había susurrado las palabras que deseaba con todo su corazón haber pronunciado en ese momento.

-Yo también te amo y te perdono… Alfred—susurro sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos una vez mas.

**Fin flash back.**

Yahora estaba aquí frente a el, habían pasado tanto tiempo desde que se vieran por ultima vez, y por fin lo veía de nuevo. Pero en vez de ser la maravillosa reunión que se había imaginado tantas veces en sus sueños estaba ahí con su traje azul, con un rifle en las manos y con sus hombres detrás de el mirándolo con esa misma mirada que lo había visto esa noche.

-Alfred…-susurro sin dejar de verlo sorprendido con su propio traje rojo, rifle en manos y sus hombres detrás de el.

-He venido por ti Mattie—sonrio provocándolo un escalofrio.

Continuara…

Lo se lo se, tercera historia.. como le voy a hacer?

Jejejeje, es que no me pude resistir queria hacer una historia de solo ellos dos y una amiga me emociono xDD

Jejejeje, bueno me despido

Y por favor dejen reviews diciéndome si debo continuara o no xDDD

Ojala k si les guste desu yo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen… si asi fuera canada no seria invisible… u.u

-Alfred.. ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto lentamente apretando el arma que tenia en sus manos.

-¿No es lógico Mattie?, vine por ti—sonrió sin cambiar su mirada—ya soy independiente de Inglaterra—Inglaterra, ya ni siquiera lo llamaba por su nombre—así que vine a ayudarte a que tu también lo seas.

-¿A-Ayudarme? P-pero yo no necesito ayuda Alfred, estoy bien así—trato de sonreír de manera calmante tratando de convencer a su hermano.

-No, Mattie, no lo estas, Inglaterra te tiene lavado el cerebro, pero no te preocupes yo te liberare de él, solo tienes que venir conmigo—avanzo un paso haciendo que Matthew diera un paso atrás tratando de mantener su distancia—ya veo—susurro Alfred con la mirada sombría al ver el acto de retrocesión de su hermano—así que incluso te niegas a venir conmigo, bueno si no es por las buenas ¡sera por las malas!—exclamo haciendo una señal hacia sus hombres que lo miraban expectantes.

La señal fue obedecida inmediatamente y los estadounidenses dieron un feroz grito lanzándose a atacar a los canadienses que inmediatamente se defendieron.

En medio de toda la batalla Matthew permaneció detrás de sus hombres tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre su hermano y el, ya que a pesar de los gritos, las peleas y las muertes que se producían entre ellos podía ver a su hermano parado a la orilla de todo solo observándolo a el con esa misma mirada tan fría y calculadora que le causaba enormes escalofríos.

Después de unos minutos de permanecer con las miradas fijas el uno en el otro, ignorando la batalla a su alrededor, Alfred dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar entre los hombres como si no estuvieran ahí.

Matthew al verlo acercarse sintió el impulso de echarse a correr en la dirección contraria, pero sabiendo que no podía hacerlo, sus hombre estaban peleando por el, por su nación, y el debia hacer lo mismo. Asi que apretando aun mas el arma en sus manos la alisto y apunto en dirección a su hermano que seguía caminando tranquilamente.

-¡Ni un paso mas Alfred! ¡este ataque es considerado un intento oficial de invadir territorio que no es tuyo y como tal cuento con el derecho de defenderme!

-Jajajaja, si que has crecido Matthew, antes no te hubieras si quiera atrevido a portar un arma—rio su hermano parándose a solo unos pasos de donde el se encontraba.

-¡Hablo en serio Alfred ni un paso mas!

-¿Y si lo hago?—dio un pequeño paso con un sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¡Tendre que obligarte a marcharte!

-¿Si? ¿tu y que ejercito?

Y por primera vez lo noto, las mayoría de la pelea habia parado a su alrededor, casi todos sus hombre estaban muertos y el resto seguían luchando callendo uno por uno dejándolo solo. Al ver a Alfred dar mas pasos en su dirección y sabiendo que solo no tendría ninguna oportunidad para vencerlo, hecho a correr en dirección contraria al lugar donde sabían los esperaban mas de sus hombres. Era una persona precavida y sabia que con la tropa inicial con la que se encontraba solo lograría debilitar a su hermano, y había escondido esa segunda tropa en caso de que esa misma situación se produjera.

Con la respiracion agitada corrió escuchando los pasos de su hermano y su hombre detrás de el hasta llegar a York, en cuanto visilumbro su capital sonrio felizmente pensando en que pronto estaría a salvo y observando cómo los hombres que había dejado se preparaban al verlo aparecer.

-¡Vienen detrás de mi! ¡Ataquen!—exclamo inmediatamente, y sus hombres no esperaron para actuar, corriendo en su direccion pasándolo.

Respirando agitadamente puso sus manos en su pecho tratando de recuperar su aliento, todo estaría bien, sus hombres derrotarían a...

-¿Me extrañaste Mattie?—susurro una voz en su odio al mismo tiempo que unos brazos abrazaban su cintura y lo jalaban pegando su espalda a un ancho pecho.

-¿A-Alfred?—pregunto nerviosamente quedándose estatico.

-Si, soy yo Mattie, ¿en serio creías que esas pequeñas tropas podrain determe? No Mattie, esta vez no me detendré, te salvare de Arthur y vendrás conmigo… por que ¿quieres saber algo Mattie?

-¿Q-que?—pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta solo le causaría mas temor, pero no sabia que haria Alfred si no le contestaba.

-Tu… eres... mio...—susurro besando su cuello posesivamente.

-¡N-no! ¡s-sueltame! ¡Alfred, suéltame!—exclamo empezando a pelear contra su agarre.

-Por favor deja de pelear Mattie, no me hagas hacerte daño.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!—grito sintiendo como sus manos eran tomadas y puestas detrás de su espalda para ser amarradas por una soga.

-Senor, hemos parado la resistencia, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?

-Quemen la ciudad—ordeno fríamente.

-¡NOOO! ¡ALFRED POR FAVOR NO!—suplico luchando aun mas contra su agarre.

-Lo siento Mattie, es la única forma—susurro cargándolo como un novio carga a su novia en la noche de bodas y besando las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas.

Aun moviéndose en sus brazos tratando de que lo liberase, no importa que callera al suelo, empezó a sentir el calor de las llamas empezar a expandirse por su cuerpo.

-Alfred... por favor… duele…-susurro empezando a sentir un calor insoportable en donde estaba su corazón.

-Sssh, sshh, lo se Mattie, lo se, pero esto es necesario, estaras bien lo prometo, no dejare que te pase nada—susurro de manera reconfortante alejándose de la ciudad en llamas.

-A-Alfred.. ¿p-por que me haces esto?—susurro débilmente sintiendo como lentamente su vista se empezaba a oscurecer a medida que el dolor y el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba, en algunas partes incluso ya se empezaban a notar quemaduras.

-Por que te amo Mattie… y de esta forma, estaremos juntos por siempre—susurro el otro besando sus labios y subiéndolo en el caballo de manera que su espalda quedara recargada en su pecho y sus brazos a ambos lados del oji-morado que en esos momentos ya había perdido la conciencia—esta vez nada ni nadie nos separara Mattie—susurro hechando a andar su caballo y alejándose de la frontera mientras las enormes llamas crecían detrás de el.

Cotinuara….

Waaaa, 5 reviews en el primer capi, genial! X3

Jejejeje, y pues ya aquí está la continuación, espero que les guste, ya que había advertido que no seria igual a al guerra de 1812… sino de que hubiera pasado se Alfed hubiera ganado…

Me siento tan feliz que les guste, y espero que les continue gustando, y pido muchas disculpas por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, juro que trato de no tardare tanto… pero con el tiempo he decsubierto que es casi imposible, asi que me disculpo de antemano por desesperaciones y tardanzas.. u.u


End file.
